forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Testaments VII Magic
In Forgotten Testaments VII, Magic exists as a natural energy. This energy is created by all living things although most of them leak it out. Humans learned to harness the energy to create phenomena. The phenomena created and the energy it uses are both a result of humanity's link to the essence of the planet, Cro'Asthes. Drawing from its energy and powers, humans are capable of replicating the powers it uses to create and maintain the planet. Magic Types Humans have a Primary Type with which they are most proficient and will always be able to control much easier, and a Secondary Type which may be combined with the Primary Type to create different effects. The following is a list of the Magic Types in FT VII. Fire: A Magic type that allows for the creation and manipulation of flames. Certain types of Primary Fire Types don't need mediums for their use. Mostly destructive but can be used in healing. An Elemental Type Water: A Magic type often aligned with Healing and protection. Deals with creation, collection, and manipulation of liquids. Rigid mediums often have different effects from more fluid mediums. An Elemental Type. Water is the only element to have a known subtype. Subtype: Ice Air: A Magic type concerned with the manipulation of Air and gases. A versatile type usable for any purpose although mostly used in destructive and protective magic. Mediums more closely associated with wind bring out the best effects. An Elemental Type. Earth: The type concerned with the collection and manipulation of solids and Earth. Mostly used in protective type of magic but also dangerous in destructive uses. An Elemental Type Lightning: A special Elemental Type, Lightning involves applications of all four Elemental Types to create and manipulate electricity. An Elemental Type. Healing: A Type specially meant for Healing and Curing. May also be used in protective magics. Has no known destructive effects. Destruction: The Antitype of Healing, Destruction uses any form of destruction from rotting to death. Stronger applications are irreversible. Can also counter protective magic. An Elemental Type. Light: The Type of Energy. Creates and maintains energy. Destructive effects often take the form of lasers. An Elemental Type. Darkness: Deals with loss and destruction of energy. Useful in hiding physical presence and reducing Light. The Antitype of Light. An Elemental Type. Perception: The type of magic involved with the brain. Can block or enhance senses to produce effects. Often used to make and counter protective magic. Alchemy: The Type of Form and System. This Type imposes a form or system on the object. It cannot defy science and the law of thermodynamics. It cannot create nor destroy, only transform. Effects can be permanent because they follow the rules of the world. Mystery: The Type of Non-Form and Non-System. The rarest and hardest Type to master. Can open parallel universes, cause disappearance or appearance of matter. Effects wear off after a time. Rarely affected by any other type. Base Magic Multipliers Base Magic multipliers are the multipliers that determine the base damage a Magic attack will deal. These multipliers are in percent form as they take a percent of a character's Magic ATK stat as base damage. Type Multipliers Type ATK Multipliers When a Magic attack has an Elemental Type, it is possible for an opponent to be weak or resistant to this type. A Type ATK Multiplier is multiplied to an enemy's Type DEF Multiplier and then multiplied to the Magic attack's base damage. The result is the damage dealt. Type DEF Multipliers All enemies and characters have fixed Type DEF Multipliers for each Elemental Type. A DEF multiplier of 0 means that the character or enemy does not take damage from that Element, while a negative multiplier will cause that character to be healed if hit with that particular Elemental Type. If there is no Multiplier shown, then that Element will deal base damage to that opponent.